Modus
by Floral White
Summary: Sakura mendesah, mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sasuke. Kepala merah mudanya ia sandarkan di punggung lebar kekasihnya itu, berharap Sasuke berhenti bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini. "Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku," pintanya lirih./R&R?


Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Don't Like don't Read

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan mahkota _soft pink_ berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati lorong rumah sakit yang semakin siang semakin ramai.

"Sakura-_san_, pasien di kamar 238 kembali mengamuk," lapor seorang suster dengan raut wajah yang sedikit pucat. Keringat dingin terlihat jelas mengalir di pelipis gadis yang merupakan magang Sakura itu. "Seminggu ini dia sama sekali tidak mau diberikan pengobatan, " imbuhnya.

Sakura mengerutkan kening atas informasi yang baru diterimanya, apa ada yang salah dengannya seminggu ini. Seingat Sakura, dia nampak akan pulih ketika ia pergi ke Suna.

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku akan menanganinya, sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu dulu," saran Sakura. Sakura kemudian menyuruh salah satu perawat yang kebetulan sedang lewat untuk membawa gadis didikannya untuk beristirahat dan menenagkan diri.

Kemudian lonjakan _chakra _ yang begitu kuat mengejutkan Sakura, ia sontak berlari menuju ruangan dimana _chakra_ itu berasal. Dua menit kemudian, Sakura sudah berdiri di depan pintu bercat krem yang menjulang di depannya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika memegang _handle_ pintu. Setelah mengambil satu napas panjang, Sakura mulai memutarnya perlahan.

"_Dia pasti sangat marah" batin Sakura._

Iris emeraldnya langsung disambut dengan kegelapan, meskipun begitu ia tetap masuk kedalam dan kembali menutup pintu rapat. Suara langkah kakinya bergema di ruangan tersebut, membuat penghuni kamar menyipitkan mata di dalam kegelapan.

"Siapa?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, "Sasuke-_kun_," gumamnya rendah.

Telinga tajam Sasuke bisa menangkap suara feminim yang begitu dibencinya sekaligus dirindukannya. Kemudian langkah kaki itu menjauh dari tempatnya sekarang, dan Sasuke menggeram kesal ketika cahaya memasuki matanya melalui jendela yang dibuka oleh Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" desisnya rendah. Mencoba membuat Sakura takut dengan silau mematikan yang ditjukan pada gadis itu.

Namun, Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. "Sudah saatnya kau keluar dari cangkang mengerikanmu, Sasuke-_kun_," balasnya tanpa gentar.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, lalu menguburkan dirinya di dalam selimut. Melihat hal itu, Sakura langsung menghampiri ranjang pasien Sasuke dan duduk di kursi yang terletak di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura.

"…"

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggilnya lagi.

Masih tidak ada respon.

Sakura mendesah, "Maafkan aku," ulangnya lagi.

Sasuke menggeram, "Dasar menyebalkan," gumamnya dari balik selimut.

Sakura mendesah, ia mencoba membongkar selimut yang membalut tubuh Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke melawan, namun kalah oleh kekuatan monster Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura mentapa _onyx_ Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus dan mengubah posisinya memunggungi Sakura. Jujur saja, Sasuke kesal. Bagaimana bisa Sakura bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja saat kekasihnya itu bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau dia tidak baik-baik saja.

"Bodoh!"

Sakura mengejang, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya dalam beberapa menit Sasuke memanggilnya bodoh.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura mulai kesal, "ada apa denganmu, bodoh?!"

"Pikirkan saja!"

Sakura mendesah lelah, lelah fisik dan emosi. Baru pagi ini ia kembali dari Suna dan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit ketika tidak menemukan kkeasihnya itu di mansion Uchiha.

"Sasuke-_kun_," lirih Sakura mencoba untuk membujuk Sasuke agar tidak _ngambek_ lagi. "Kau seperti anak kecil, bodoh!" desisnya kemudian.

"…"

Karena tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus membujuk Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk melakukan cara terakhir. Dengan perlahan Sakura naik ke ranjang dan merebahkan diri di samping ruang yang tersisa dari tempat tidur. Jemari lentiknya membelai lembut pipi Sasuke dari belakang. Ketika melihat kekasihnya itu tersentak, Sakura menyeringai.

Sasuke yang merasakan Sakura sudah berbaring sepertinya menyeringai tipis. "_Kena kau,"_ batinnya puas. Dan saat dirasakannya lengan Sakura melingkar di pinggangnya, seringai Sasuke semakin tumbuh.

Sakura mendesah, mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sasuke. Kepala merah mudanya ia sandarkan di punggung lebar kekasihnya itu, berharap Sasuke berhenti bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini. "Sasuke-_kun_, maafkan aku," pintanya lirih.

Sasuke masih mengabaikan.

Sakura mengambil napas, "Aku akan eakukan apa saja untukmu," ujarnya kemudian.

Dan kata-kata inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke. dalam sekejap, ia sudah berada di atas tubuh Sakura.

"Kyaa…" Sakura kaget dan memelototi Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai puas di atasnya.

"Kau harus memegang kata-katamu itu Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk pasrah, kalau Sasuke sudah begini ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, jangan yang aneh-aneh," kata Sakura.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Ia kemudian pindah dari atas tubuh Sakura dan berbaring miring. "Seminggu ini aku insomnia terus, kau harus menemaniku tidur seharian," titah Sasuke.

Sakura hanya pasrah ketika Sasuke menarik tubuhnya, desahan hangat yang menerpa telinganya yang membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Minggu depan kita menikah."

Suara berat Sasuke sontak membuat Sakura tersentak. Ketika dirinya ingin meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, ternyata Sasuke sudah tertidur dengan seringai tipis yang masih nampak di bibir tipisnya.

"Tidak elit sekali," gerutu Sakura mengomentari cara lamaran Sasuke.

Karena lelah juga, Sakura memilih untuk memejamkan mata bersama Sasuke. dan tidak sampai lima menit, gados itu telah tertidur dalam dekapan posesif kekasihnya.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
